<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex Resumé by SharkGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762617">Sex Resumé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl'>SharkGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sharing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, It's actually cuter than you think?, M/M, Making Love, Mako-centric, Past Relationship(s), Past Relationships Shown, Pegging, Rimming, Sexual Content, Wuko Endgame, a fic for the Mako lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex Resumé</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Three times Mako bottoms and the time he bottoms for the love of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Mako (Avatar) (past/shown), Mako/Asami Sato (past/shown), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sharing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex Resumé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gosh, my titles are awful XD<br/>Happy Thirsty Mako Thursday!<br/>This is Wuko endgame with Masami and Makorra shown. Just so you're aware going in.</p>
<p>It looks like this fic idea isn't going to win my poll, so I decided to write a quick thread for it instead~</p>
<p>Beta'd by the lovely Jes!<br/>Please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened, Mako was buck naked on Asami's bed, nuzzling into the soft satin pillowcase as his body rapidly cooled from their previous activities.</p>
<p>"Would you like some water?" she offered, already up and about, clad in a silky robe. She'd recovered much quicker than him, apparently.</p>
<p>"I'd love some," Mako replied, voice rough. He was exhausted.</p>
<p>"You had a pretty tough day, huh?" Asami asked, handing him a glass.</p>
<p>He accepted it with a nod. "Yeah, training kicked my ass. But you, uh..." His lowered his gaze as his face flushed. "You more than made up for it." He hid his blush by taking a long drag of his water, finishing it in one go.</p>
<p>"Glad to hear it," Asami replied with a chuckle. She took the empty glass and set it on the nightstand. "After all that hard work, you really deserve a massage."</p>
<p>Mako blinked. "You're going to spoil me," he said.</p>
<p>But Asami smiled, tilting his chin up and moving her face close to his. "I think you deserve to be spoiled once in a while."</p>
<p>Again, Mako's cheeks heated, the warmth spreading to his ears. "Oh... okay."</p>
<p>Asami kissed him and pulled back, sliding the drawer of her bedside table open. "I should still have some oil in here..."</p>
<p>Mako raised his brows. "You mean you're going to do it?"</p>
<p>Asami chuckled. "Well, it's late. I don't think I could get a masseuse at this hour."</p>
<p>Mako chewed on his lower lip, embarrassed. "I also didn't think you meant right now," he added, under his breath.</p>
<p>"Lie on your stomach," she instructed and, even though Mako had been nude this whole time, he felt every bit naked as he obeyed, letting his cheek rest on the overly soft pillow.</p>
<p>Asami's hands were gentle as he worked dainty fingers into the stiff muscles of Mako's neck.</p>
<p>He groaned as she moved lower, the oil warm from her hands and the heat of his body.</p>
<p>It felt really good. No wonder the other pro-benders talked about getting massages after matches. He could get used to this.</p>
<p>Asami's hands disappeared for a moment and Mako heard her pick up the vial of oil again. It was nice. Didn't smell too strongly of anything. He liked it.</p>
<p>Mako jumped when Asami's hands returned, low on his back, just above the swell of his ass. "Ha-ah!" he gasped.</p>
<p>But Asami just hummed. "You're so tight here."</p>
<p>She was right. There were knots deep in the muscle and Mako sighed as she expertly kneaded them away.</p>
<p>Then she went lower. "This okay?" she asked, her hands resting on his ass, one thumb brushing between.</p>
<p>Mako stiffened. No one had ever touched him <em>there</em> before.</p>
<p>Still, everything Asami had done with him so far tonight had been amazing, so...</p>
<p>"Yeah," he finally rasped.</p>
<p>He didn't know how, but he could tell she was smiling. Then, her slick fingers found their way between his cheeks, teasing his rim, and Mako relaxed and let her inside.</p>
<p>That was the first time, but it definitely wasn't the last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mako and Korra didn't always have a lot of time. What with his work and her duties as the Avatar, there wasn't much leftover for intimacy.</p>
<p>But they managed.</p>
<p>"Your mouth," Korra panted as Mako crawled back up to kiss her lips. "You're pretty good with that, huh?"</p>
<p>"I try," Mako replied with a snort.</p>
<p>"You succeed," she returned with two pats to his cheek. "Okay," she said, suddenly placing a hand on his chest and flipping their positions. Mako was now flat on his back. "My turn." She grinned.</p>
<p>Mako swallowed. She had that look in her eye. "Your turn?"</p>
<p>"Yup!" She let the 'p' pop before placing her hands on his bent knees and spreading them open.</p>
<p>Mako yelped and then laughed. He forgot how strong she was sometimes.</p>
<p>"I figured I'd return the favor," she breathed, her voice going sultry and her eyes half-lidded.</p>
<p>Oh, Mako was in for it now.</p>
<p>Korra pressed a kiss to his knee before dotting a trail up his inner thigh.</p>
<p>Mako swallowed and bit his lip as she drew closer to where he wanted her most.</p>
<p>But she skipped his erection entirely, shooting him a wink and a wolfish grin before placing her palms under his thighs and nearly bending him in half.</p>
<p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em></p>
<p>Mako's eyes rolled into the back of his head as she pressed a kiss just there, her tongue coming out to give a teasing swipe.</p>
<p>His legs shook. The thought, 'Oh, that's nice,' ringing in his head as he tried to decide which he liked better, her mouth or her fingers.</p>
<p>Then she used both.</p>
<p>Mako didn't really do much thinking after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a while since Mako had felt the soft satin sheets of Asami's bed against his skin.</p>
<p>He was pushed onto them, his shirt and jacket thrown somewhere on the floor. It had been a crazy night and it felt good to be somewhere safe. Somewhere familiar.</p>
<p>"This okay?" Asami asked from above him, clever fingers working at his belt.</p>
<p>"It's okay," Mako answered, echoing his earlier sentiment from the emptied warehouse. He'd meant to go back to his apartment after, but he didn't want to leave her alone.</p>
<p>Not tonight. Not after everything that'd happened.</p>
<p>Things moved quickly after that. </p>
<p>"Too fast?" Asami asked against his mouth, but Mako shook his head. "Mind if I..." she pulled back, biting her lip, her gaze shifting toward the top drawer of her dresser.</p>
<p>Mako's eyes widened in surprise. "You still have it?"</p>
<p>Asami chuckled. "Not like I had a chance to toss it."</p>
<p>Mako's face fell.</p>
<p>"But I'm glad I held onto it," she whispered, kissing him again. "So, you up for it?"</p>
<p>To that, Mako smirked up at her. "I think the real question is..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Are you?"</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>And a bit later, when she was sliding into him, the familiar stretch causing his breath to hitch, Mako found that he didn't have any more smart comebacks on his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wu sat back on his heels and sighed from his place between Mako's legs.</p>
<p>"You know," he began, picking the vial of lubricant back up from beside them. "When I asked if you'd done this before, I wasn't necessarily looking for details."</p>
<p>Mako frowned. "I wasn't being detailed."</p>
<p>Wu fixed him with a look. "You told me about three separate instances when you bottomed for your ex-girlfriends."</p>
<p>Mako scrunched his nose. "I summed up my experiences," he explained. "I mean, it's not like I told you about every time I--"</p>
<p>Wu sighed. "All right. Thanks for your sex resume," he said and chuckled, a smile curving his lips. "So, will I get to be added as a personal reference tonight or...?"</p>
<p>Mako rolled his eyes and pulled Wu in for a kiss. "Just fuck me already," he murmured against his lips.</p>
<p>"Since you asked so nicely," Wu teased and then drew back enough to line himself up.  His gaze grew hot as he focused on what he was doing. "You're so sexy," he breathed.</p>
<p>Admittedly, it had been a while since Mako had done this with anyone else. After all, he'd taken all that time for himself.</p>
<p>But Wu had been patient and almost overly thorough in preparing him. Well, until Mako nearly killed the mood by recounting his past sexual experiences.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Wu had not been deterred.</p>
<p>"Ready?" Wu asked, gaze flicking up to Mako's.</p>
<p>And Mako couldn't help but smile. Every time meant something, but this was different. Special.</p>
<p>He cupped Wu's cheek and leaned forward to kiss him again. "I'm ready."</p>
<p>Wu touched their foreheads together and pressed forward, his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth falling open as he began sliding in.</p>
<p>"Oh, Mako..." he gasped. "Feels good."</p>
<p>Mako grinned wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. He hooked his leg around Wu's waist and pressed his heel into his backside, urging him to go faster.</p>
<p>He wasn't impatient, but he wanted all of Wu. And the sooner, the better.</p>
<p>"I'm... I'm in," Wu marveled, looking down at where they were joined before meeting Mako's gaze. "I love you so much."</p>
<p>Warmth bubbled up in Mako's chest, threatening to spring from his eyes, but he blinked back the tears and framed Wu's face in his hands.</p>
<p>"I love you, too."</p>
<p>Different. Special. Those were the words he'd use to describe this particular experience.</p>
<p>Only... Mako didn't think there'd be any future partners to tell.</p>
<p>No. He'd found the one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, that ended up sappier than I'd planned. But that's okay! Still, it's like I can't write full smut for Wuko, haha. It always goes soft. Oh well, I'll get there.<br/>Also, this fic became the b4 episode Remembrances, only with, ya know, sex. </p>
<p>As always, lemme know what you think with a comment/kudos and feel free to check out my other threads on Twitter @bySharkGirl~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>